


Hope

by BelenDigievolution



Series: Unovan Wanderer [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Multiverse, Ultrabeast referenced, idk what else, ptrp twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelenDigievolution/pseuds/BelenDigievolution
Summary: Cheren had decided to distract himself with work to avoid thinking about Touya who had left.Now he needs him.He stresses about this for a bit.
Relationships: Cheren & Touya | Hilbert
Series: Unovan Wanderer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928698
Kudos: 3





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Since i kinda wanna keep easy access to these imma be posting the ptrp solos here, hello! Some context for this one.
> 
> Touya has been possessed by a Nihilego and started wrecking havoc around Unova influnced by it. Cheren got a message from one of Touya's pokemon asking for help and he made some sort of plan with a Hilbert (multiverse mode ON) to try and save him.

Cheren was exhausted.

It's been several days since he asked Yakkon for help, days since he last spoke to Hilbert.

Days since he's heard any news on his friend.

That last one isn't entirely true, he had seen something about two trainers (Gladion and Sun, he believed) battling him right now on the news. Right now he is avoiding the details after reading one bit of information.

'We are running out of time.'

He grimaced.

That beast... From the footage he had gathered from the previous attacks it seemed to have a great weakness to water and who knows if it had eaten anything at all. Which meant that his friend was severely dehydrated and possibly starving.

Touya was dying.

Cheren let out a trembling sigh.

This wasn't the first time.

Years ago, after defeating Ghetsis he had returned to the throne room since Touya was still there with N.

N then left. He walked fast towards his friend.

The brunette limped and stumbled raising an arm towards the now far away trainer. He jogged towards his friend.

Touya took a couple of trembling steps towards the hole in the wall before collapsing. He was now running at top speed.

Cheren still remembered that day vividly, him skidding to a stop besides his friend, turning him over to check on the fallen trainer.

His hand being soaked with the Chosen's blood.

The gym leader squeezed his eyes shut. That day, that very moment still haunted him to this day often when he slept, he still felt the weight of his friend in his arms when he craddled him. He still heard his screams calling for Alder, Bianca —anyone for help. He still could feel the tears falling down his face —he was actually crying right now.

He still remembers Touya's pale face, coughing blood, glossy eyes, broken voice still calling for N and trembling from the pain.

Cheren was now sobbing.

He had been livid when Touya managed to break out of the hospital after almost dying, he had been heartbroken when he lost the brunette in that courtain of smoke. He blamed himself for several months after that... He still does.

That last call they had with Bianca was the last they heard of him and it broke him, the last time Touya called him after years of radio silence also broke him. He should had been more delicate, handled the situation smarter, convinced him to come back...

... Maybe then Touya wouldn't be in the verge of death right now.

Cheren looked over at his desk— the certificates and permits laid there, he finally had the acid needed to get rid of the beast.

... He still took too long.

Too long to reach the throne room in time, too long to get the hydrochloric acid.

Touya had been hurt by Ghetsis, Touya is being hurt by the ultrabeast.

Touya had almost died..

...

Touya is dying.

Cheren gritted his teeth. No, they weren't late yet— Touya is still alive, as long as the trainer's heart beats, there is hope.

He was still worried sick, they had a lure (Zekrom), a place for the ambush (dragonspiral tower), and maybe a proper plan.

...

It wasn't a safe plan... But it was all they had.

Cheren sat up on the hotel room bed, whipping his tears away and looking out the window with a determined expression.

He was going to save his long lost friend.

He was going to bring Touya back home.

Hope dies last.


End file.
